


Sexy Slashers: Chucky

by Djinn_n_Tonic



Series: Spooky, Sexy, Halloween 2019! [2]
Category: Bishoujo, Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bishoujo - Freeform, Death, F/M, Face-Sitting, Genderbending, Halloween, Horror, Murder, Rule 63, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Slasher, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn_n_Tonic/pseuds/Djinn_n_Tonic
Summary: Charlie Lee Ray, Chucky, is a serial killer who transfers her soul into the body of a sex doll, which comes into the ownership of 21-year old Andy Barclay.





	Sexy Slashers: Chucky

She left many trails for the police to follow her. The trash cans and boxes she tipped over in a desperate attempt to impede her pursuer. The scent of alcohol and freshly fired bullets lingering in the air behind her. The various curses and threats she lobbed before and after every shot. And of course, the drip-fed trail of blood, caught by the streetlights and disappearing into dark alleys.

Charlie Lee Ray, or ‘Chucky’ as she had preferred to be called, was on her last leg; a leg that was limping. She had been shot several times. In the leg, in the shoulder, and most damning was the one in her gut. Her long, grey, wool trench coat hid the wounds but not the blood. She had given the cop plenty of bullets, too, but only one had managed to pierce his skin. Clearly, it was not enough.

Ducking down alleys wasn’t working anymore. She’d never make it to her safe house at her rate, Chucky knew that, she just hated to admit it. With one of her few remaining bullets, she fired off the lock on a randomly chosen door. She had no idea what lay inside, but it would be much better than dying in a filthy alley.

Chucky certainly didn’t expect to stagger into a sex toy warehouse.

The serial killer continued to bleed as she wobbled between rows and rows of boxes. The rapid footsteps behind her stole her chance to rest and catch her breath. Chucky did her best to avoid knocking over more breadcrumbs for the cop, but her diminishing state often led to her falling into stacks of boxes. Dildos, anal beads, even whips spilled out onto the floor in her wake. She just hoped he would at least trip on the anal beads like they were a cluster of marbles.

Chucky fired off what remaining bullets she had at shadows she thought were the cop. Sometimes they were, sometimes they weren’t. It didn’t matter either way. She hit nothing but walls and toys. 

With her last ounce of strength gone, Chucky collapsed, pulling down on the nearest box with her. The top split open from the impact. Meeting Chucky’s eyes was a pair of bright blue ones, inserted into a plastic molded face. She reached in and pulled the doll by her red hair, dragging her out further. A cheery face with a trail of freckles from one cheek to the next, bridging over her nose. It wasn’t a human, but it was humanoid. That’s all she needed. Smiling, baring her bloody teeth, she began.

The cop had done a good job of tracking his target, but the warehouse was a maze. He was thankful to hear a voice echoing out. He didn’t recognize the words, not all, but he did recognize the voice. It was Charlie. Intentional or not, she was calling out to him to find her. A trap? Perhaps. He had to take that risk. He couldn’t let her get away again.

“Ade due, Damballa. Give me the power, I beg of you!” Chucky began, holding her hand against the cool forehead of the sex doll. “Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette.” Above the building, a cluster of clouds – heavy, black, and pendulous – formed rapidly at a supernatural pace. Thunder rolled out as Chucky continued. “Endonline pour de boisette, Damballa,” Chucky called out to the voodoo god in her chant. “Secoise entienne mais pois de morte! Endelieu pour de boisette, Damballa! Endelieu pour de boisette, Damballa! Endelieu pour de boisette, Damballa! Endelieu pour de boisette, Damballa!”

At the final syllable, lightning stuck. Straight through the roof and into the warehouse. A fierce explosion let out, sending toys off the shelves and the cop off his feet. The bolt thankfully did not destroy much. With a ringing in his ears, the detective got back onto his feet and rounded the corner. There, blood dripping from her mouth and the holes he gave her, was the infamous Lakeshore Strangler. 

Charles Lee Ray. 

Chucky. 

Dead.

\--X--

It was the day of Andy Barclay’s 21st birthday. A momentous occasion often celebrated with friends at a bar. Andy, however, was at home. Alone. He at least didn’t look sad, stretching out on the couch, reading a manga. He didn’t look sad, but he couldn’t help but feel a little down. The 21st birthday was the last real milestone, in terms of years on Earth. Yet he was doing nothing to mark the occasion. Perhaps he would regret it later, but he was (mostly) fine spending the night alone reading in the quiet.

Knock, knock, knock.

Suddenly there came a rapping at his apartment door. Andy moved to get up to answer but would come to realize that the knocking was just a nicety. His visitor had his own key; one he freely used to enter. 

“Hey, hey! There’s the birthday boy!” the man called out. 

It was Lars, Andy’s best, and only, friend. A loud, abrasive, individual whom Andy would have likely cut ties with if he had the strength to do so. Besides, as mentioned, Lars was his only friend. There were others in his life he conversed with, usually at the small talk level, but Lars was the only one who really hung out with him. 

Lars was predictable in how unpredictable he’d be. Andy wasn’t never sure what to expect with him. He usually had to talk his way out of one of Lars’s plans. The fact that Lars had entered pushing a wheelchair, its occupant draped completely in a blanket, signaled to Andy that he’d likely not enjoy what Lars had cooked up.

“What the hell is that?” Andy felt comfortable asking, as any sane person would.

“It’s your birthday present,” Lars answered excitedly. “What else would it be?”

“Why is it in a wheelchair?” Again, a sane question.

“Because she couldn’t walk here on her own.”

She? Andy was growing more uneasy by the minute.

“Who the hell is under there, Lars?”

“Under here is the solution to your record length dry spell, my man!” Lars made a fake trumpet sound to mark the drama. One, prolonged, drum roll later, and Lars yanked up the blanket and revealed his gift to Andy.

A sex doll.

Andy had expected a stripper, who had been instructed to remain very still. He wasn’t sure if he was more, or less, uncomfortable with the reality. A smooth skinned woman, albeit a manufactured one, dressed cutely. Almost childlike, which did make Andy a little uncomfortable. However, there was no denying that the doll was a woman. Albeit a manufactured one.

Red hair done up in short, spritely, pigtails and bound in red bows. A multi-colored striped t-shirt pulled down past her shoulders and covered by her blue overalls. Big red buttons dotted the denim fabric. Her overalls formed into a skirt rather than shorts. It didn’t cover much, but what use was modesty to a sex doll? Red socks of wildly different lengths. On the right, her sock was just barely able to cover her shin, though its wrinkled appearance made Andy think it could reach her knee if it was pulled taut. On the left, the sock reached all the way to her thigh. The tightness of the garment pressed into her soft leg, creating a slight bulge of her thigh over the hem of the sock. Two big red shoes with white laces covered her feet.

What drew Andy in the most was her open-smile face. There was a playfulness there in her eyes. An allure he couldn’t deny. As if her hidden, but obvious, curves weren’t enough to entice him. The reason her mouth was made to be open dawned on Andy quickly, causing a blush. She was pretty, cute, and clearly sexy. Andy couldn’t deny the attraction, though he was still taken aback.

“Isn’t she great?” Lars beamed.

“She’s a sex doll,” Andy unnecessarily pointed out.

“A great sex doll!” Lars was sure to point out. “This is top of the line. This is a Good Lay brand sex doll. Super realistic. The skin, the softness, the firmness. It’s all there!” Not that he’d really know the difference, Lars thought, smirking.

“How much did this cost you?” Andy asked worryingly. The way Lars talked it up, he made it sound like it was a very expensive purchase. Andy wasn’t sure he would be comfortable accepting such a gift. Often Lars wanted a return favor of matching generosity. Something as generous as a top of the line sex doll could put Andy in a tough situation.

“Practically nothing!” Lars reassured.

“So, what’s wrong with it?” If it was practically nothing, as Lars said, it was either defective or stolen. Andy wasn’t sure how a sex doll could be defective, other than missing parts, and everything looked in order, according to Andy’s lingering stare.

“Nothing’s wrong with it,” Lars groaned, knowing Andy would be that way. “I’m just a great haggler.” He wasn’t. He had just stumbled across a shady character in a shady alley hocking shady goods. One such item was the sex doll. Lars asked where the man had got it from, but the man was quick to dismiss such invasive questions. Lars shrugged off the weirdness and made the purchase. He had forgotten it was Andy’s birthday and he needed a gift fast. The sex doll was the perfect.

“Oh!” Lars blurted. “Here, check this out.” He reached down to the doll’s hand and squeezed her palm tight.

“Hi! I’m Chucky. Wanna play?” The voice emanated from inside the doll, spilling past its motorized mouth. Her tone was a perfect blend of playful and sexy. The words were innocent, but the tone wasn’t.

Andy wasn’t sure he’d want to stick anything of his into a motorized mouth. Likely it was a feature to make the mouth more ‘realistic’ when used. Andy was afraid a crossed wire would trap him inside it, though.

There wasn’t anything Andy could say to get Lars to take the gift back. He knew arguing with Lars was a fruitless effort. And, if he was being honest, he didn’t mind having a sex doll. He’d considered it, in the past, but the cost turned him away. Having one dropped into his lap was a blessing. He just wouldn’t admit it was a blessing.

\--X--

The party, if two people and sex doll could be called that, proceeded without delay. The two friends, if they could be called that, ran through the duffel bag of booze Lars had also brought for Andy. Andy didn’t much care for the taste, but Lars insisted.

“You puss out on drinking every night, but not on your 21st birthday!” Lars firmly planted. “I won’t allow it.” True to his word, Lars got him drinking and kept him drinking. And all the while, Chucky sat in her chair and watched. Unbeknownst to them, she was also listening.

As special as the occasion was, their usual hang-out routine remained the same; which was discussing the one interest they really had in common: anime. It was the one unifying thread between the two young men, and without it both secretly agreed that they likely wouldn’t hang out with the other.

“Are you kidding me?” Lars nearly coughed up his beer, an act he would not allow. “That one sucks! It’s more slice of life than actual hentai.”

“Well, I like that quality about it,” Andy defended, smirking against the bottle’s mouth. “I think it’s cute. A divine cat girl sent down to help guide a young man in learning to pick up women, leading the two of them to fall in love with each other.” The ambidextrous Lars mimicked jerking himself off with one hand and choking on a cock with the other.

“It’s lame! I scrubbed through 80% of the runtime before they actually started fucking.” Lars knew exactly why Andy loved that kind of plot, but he wouldn’t tease him about it. He would have, though, were he not so drunk he couldn’t focus his thoughts. By the third time he dribbled on his shirt, he’d had enough. “Looks like it’s about time I hit the ol’ dusty trail, amigo.”

“Lars, you can stay here tonight,” Andy offered, concerned. “It’s not safe for you to drive.”

“Please,” Lars scoffed, “I drive better when I’m drunk. I’m more confident.” He punctuated the point with a Superman pose. “Besides, no way am I going to be able to get to sleep with the sounds of you banging Chucky.”

“Dude come on. I can’t let you drive home.”

“Fiiiine, I’ll call an Uber, mom,” Lars conceded. He wouldn’t, not after incurring a steep fine for throwing up in the last Uber he took, but he wanted Andy off his back. Both men satisfied, Lars left, leaving Andy alone with Chucky. As the door slammed shut, Andy realized he couldn’t take his eyes off her. All night he’d been cutting glances her way, but Lars was able to keep his attention. With him gone, all he could think about was her.

Even around an inanimate object that looked like a woman Andy felt awkward. He likely would have just left Chucky out in the living room all night had he not been drunk enough to ignore his reservations. Even so, he didn’t throw her onto the couch and have his way. He waited until the bedroom, at least.

In his room, Andy helped Chucky out of the chair and sat her on the edge of the bed – where she promptly fell backwards. She was, after all, built for lying-down activities. Andy’s fumbled undressing of himself was outdone by his fumbled undressing of Chucky. Shaky hands undid the buttons keeping her straps in place. The overalls came down with some slight shimming. The striped shirt came next. Getting that off was even more awkward, since her limp body didn’t offer any aid. Finally, he was left with her cotton white panties. His dizzying state made removing them harder than it should have been. With a final tug, Andy fell backwards, landing on his ass and against his dresser. When his eyes reopened, he saw her.

Past her milky legs, asymmetrically clad in cherry red socks, was her pretty, pink, pussy. It looked so smooth and inviting, he couldn’t help but approach. He was curious if it would smell different from the rest of her, but of course it didn’t. Andy sat up and looked the rest of the way up her body. Soft, flat tummy punctured with a cute belly button. Reasonably sized breasts that could easily fill his hands if not a little more. Each globe capped with a bubblegum pink nipple. The same color freckles that dotted her face also decorated her chest. 

She was a vision.

Andy stood, painfully erect, and knowing exactly where to begin: her breasts. He tested how soft they were to touch, how firm they were in his grip. He had held a boob or two in his day, so he knew they felt real, to his delighted surprise. All of her did, aside from her stillness. He probably spent far too long suckling at her teats, but who was going to tell him? Andy studied how her tits jiggled after he sucked on her nipple as hard as he could and then released, dropping the breast back down to a resting position.

In truth, he wanted to fully explore every inch of her; but he was drunk and very horny. He should have felt no guilt in being a selfish lover. However, her eyes, fake though they were, penetrated him. Unable to deal with her baby blues, Andy hastily turned her over onto her stomach and bent her over his bed. With an aim born of his drunken stupor and innate awkwardness, Andy poised the head of his cock unintentionally against her asshole.

“Hey!” came a sudden, feminine, and upset voice. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, kid?”

What he thought he was doing was having sex with a sex doll. One that was meant to be silent, still, and willing. Chucky was proving to be none of those. Stumbling back, Andy watched as the nearly nude redheaded sex doll rose up to stand and face him. Hands on her hips and ire in her eyes, she spoke.

Andy was freaking out.

“What kind of girl do you think I am that you can fuck my ass on the first fucking date?”

Andy kept freaking out.

“You…you can talk!” Andy pointed out as if it needed to be. 

Chucky had realized her mistake. Her plan was to let him tire himself out after a few good pumps. Then, while he rested, she’d transfer her soul into him. After that, she’d just have to find a female host to be the (hopefully) final home of her soul. However, as depraved as she could be, surprise butt sex startled even her into breaking her act. 

“How…how can you talk?” Andy was working through his disbelief one question at a time, even if she didn’t answer them. He kept himself braced against a wall, hands crinkling his posters. The more he looked at her, standing of her own power, eyes watching him as he squirmed, the more the impossible had to be possible.

Lying was a valuable skill to someone like Chucky. Luring prey into a false sense of security. Getting out of interrogations. So, it was no surprise that the serial killer turned sex doll was able to concoct a lie then and there, using what she knew of him. 

“I’m here to help you!” Start off simple and vague, she thought. Keep it broad enough to give yourself room to lie better. His reaction stilled and he was listening intently. Chucky continued. “I’ve been sent to teach you how to talk to girls.” During her brief time knowing him, she’d correctly gathered that Andy had little luck with the ladies. She’d also picked up a plot line or two that he was familiar with and might eagerly buy into. 

“You’re here…to help me talk to girls?” Andy repeated her words in hope of making more sense of them if he did. They didn’t. Chucky just nodded firmly and smiled. His eyes darted up and down her body, hoping to spot evidence to prove her claim. He saw nothing. “Why are you a sex doll, then?” A reasonable enough question for an unreasonable situation.

“Well…” Chucky calculated for a bit, choosing to prey on his insecurities and his desires, “…I’m also here to teach you how to fuck girls, duh. Why else would you talk to them?” Chucky explained herself with a cheerful smile. As Andy worked through his reservations, Chucky’s eyes drifted around his room. Her criminal mind couldn’t see much she’d want to steal. What did catch her eye was herself – in the mirror. Her brows pinched and her lips pursed as if she’d just seen a tasty number at the bar. 

“Well ooo, la, la.” Chucky’s hands explored her body, passing over her curves and squeezing what was squeezable. Her skin, fake as it was, was taut and malleable. Her breasts bounced easily in her juggling hands. Her ass jiggled briefly and resumed its enviable shape after a testing spank. “Chucky’s got curves in all the right places now.” Her human body was far from the most desirable. She often had to resort to liquor, drugs, threats, and outright force to get laid. “Check out this plastic fantastic body,” Chucky commented to herself, cackling under her breath. Her attention as snatched by the reflection of Andy busying himself worryingly with his phone.

“Whoa there, buddy!” Chucky spun around and slapped the phone out of his hands. Whether he was going to take a picture or call someone, she couldn’t have either. “Rule #1: You can’t tell anyone about me.” She could see the confusion on his face. So, she opted to lie further. “If you do, poof, I’ll be gone! And you don’t want that, now do you, sweetheart?” Chucky twisted her finger through his brown locks.

Andy gulped. Despite the bizarre nature of his situation, he couldn’t deny she was still hot. Far more mobile and sentient than he had expected, but hot. Not only that, she was naked and, if he could believe it, flirting with him. At least he thought it was flirting. He’d not experienced much of it in his life. However, when he felt her hand grip his turgid member, he felt confident in her interest in him.

While Chucky had been extremely forward and forceful, by the time they had reached the bed, she slowed down. She wanted nothing more than to ride him for all he was worth and toss him away when she was done. However, she could see the fear in his eyes. God, that fear gets me wet, she thought. Can I even get wet with this body? It didn’t matter. She was horny and inside a body that was literally built for sex. No matter what, she’d be ready. Nevertheless, his fear could spell disaster for her. She needed him under her thumb, and for once she wouldn’t use rape to do it. 

He struggled, of course. He knew where everything went and when, but his nervousness shook his hand. Chucky, to her credit, helped to guide him – just as she promised. She shimmied herself underneath him, so they were well positioned. She held his hand as it guided his cock to her pussy. When he entered her, he let out a silent gasp. To her surprise, so did she. 

Chucky wasn’t surprised Andy wanted to take things slow and sweet. She was, however, surprised that she liked it. Chucky was all force, but for the sake of the ruse she played the submissive. She was discovering how much she liked it. Not in a, “Please, Master, spank me harder,” kind of way. Rather, it was in a way where she wasn’t really submissive to him, just…permissive. He took the lead, but he didn’t seem to put himself above her (except literally). 

There were usual things that Chucky wanted that Andy wasn’t giving her. However, she was finding intentional and unintentional alternatives that were delighting her. He wasn’t groping her tits, but his smooth, softly defined, chest felt good pressed down against her breasts. His rocking dragged his chest up and down against her sensitive nipples. He wasn’t squeezing her ass, but their shared motions grinded it against his bedspread in a soft caress. He wasn’t choking her, one of the few submissive actions Chucky typically enjoyed, but he was taking her breath away with his firm kiss. 

He’s good, she thought. He didn’t have the benefit of years of experience, but he did have instinct. He had concern for her pleasure as well as his. It was a transformative experience for Chucky, especially when he broke the kiss to look into her eyes. She hadn’t expected to cum, but when she felt his thick load fill her up, she couldn’t help herself. Almost embarrassed by her ‘weakness,’ she stifled her moan by biting her lip, but the dam came down. A blush painted itself behind her freckles as she let out a whimpering cry.

Chucky had never been treated so nicely. Her intention had been throw out the kid’s soul and temporarily take over his body, but she decided to forgo that plan. Temporarily, she told herself. He was a good lay, and she thought she could use one. Or more. However, that wasn’t the real. The real reason, that she wouldn’t admit to herself, was she was starting to feel genuine affection for another human being. However, affection doesn’t quell the danger a serial killer poses. 

It amplifies it.

\--X--

“I need some new clothes,” Chucky softly demanded as Andy roughly drove his cock deep into her pussy.

“Right now?” Andy’s disbelief came from the fact that they were both very much occupied and very much in the shower. He had reservations of taking her into the shower, worrying that she shouldn’t ‘get wet.’ To which Chucky replied, “I think you tested my resistance to liquids plenty, chief,” while pointing at her face dripping with cum.

“No,” she groaned playfully, “not right unf now.” Andy had hilted himself inside her, slapping his hips against her oh-so spankable ass. A quality he took advantage of often. For example, in the shower.

SPANK

“Mmm,” Chucky moaned, her eyes dreamily fluttering as her cheek pressed against the glass shower wall. She loved being reminded of how hot she was and how much he wanted her. Spanking her ass and playing with her tits were the best ways to accomplish it. “I mean after you’re done rearranging my guts, cutie.” As much as Chucky had become more submissive in her new disguise, she was as foul mouthed as ever. She had tried to reign it in, early on, but throughout the week of blissful sex, she’d killed that plan. And as much as it made him blush, she could tell Andy liked it.

“Why do you need clothes anyway?” Andy asked, grunting every couple of syllables as he continued humping Chucky and forcing her against the glass. He only wished he could see the sight in the bathroom mirror – her perfect breasts pressed up against the glass, becoming a lighter color than the rest of her skin. “You seem pretty happy walking around my apartment naked.”

Chucky had to admit, only to herself, that it annoyed her to be told ‘no,’ even though Andy was only indirectly saying ‘maybe.’ Her instincts wanted her to overpower him, choke him, and demand he fall in line. Her better judgement, and some of her new instincts too, told her to just play along. Be nice. Be cute. Be hot. Even if she did want to squeeze him so hard he’d pop; she likened it to a feeling one gets when seeing an adorable puppy. She’d never been able to empathize with that feeling, but now she could. 

“I need clothes for you for you to tear off me, lover.” She had no modesty when it came to her nudity. She was damn proud of the body she stole and thoroughly made use of. However, part of her wanted something nice to wear for once. Part of her also just wanted to look nice for her man.

Andy couldn’t fault her logic, as far as he could understand it. And really, he had every intention of following through on her request. He just wanted to keep himself somewhat distracted so he could last longer. Talking about her being naked and tearing clothes off of her, though? That had the opposite effect. As soon as he emptied his second load of the day into Chucky’s well fucked and elastic pussy, Andy got dressed and set out to get some clothes for her.

\--X--

On his way to the store, Andy came upon an interesting sight. It was a poster advertising a brand-new clothing line for the Good Lay dolls. Perfect, he thought. It would save him a longer trip and he wouldn’t have to worry as much about measurements (although the dolls did come in various measurements). So, without a second thought as to what kind of store would have such a poster on its wall, Andy entered the establishment. He quickly realized he’d wandered into the first ever sex store of his life.

The store was awash in a mixture of pinks, blacks, and reds. Other colors spotted throughout, but those three were by far the most prominent. There were so many boxes that he couldn’t make sense of what he was seeing right away. The wall of dildos and vibrators, however, were very easy to discern right away. Added to the fact was an incredibly cute, though seemingly apathetic, cashier girl idly reading a Fangoria magazine and blowing bubbles with her gum. Though she hardly managed to look up at him, he still felt all the more embarrassed to be in the store with her there – even though she worked there. The only thing he could do was focus on finding the clothes and getting out as soon as possible. Fortunately, he was able to spot them easily. Unfortunately, they were at the back of the store. 

After wandering through a sea of stimulants and stimulators, Andy made it to the section of clothes. In that moment, he realized there were two things he hadn’t considered. One, that Chucky’s body type was not the only body type the company made. There were bust sizes and height he’d need to account for. Thankfully, the company was kind enough to provide pictures of the various dolls with denoted sizes for them. Secondly, he’d come to realize something he really should have realized right off the bat: any clothes for a sex doll would be very sexually charged.

Sexy policewoman, sexy pizza delivery girl, sexy dominatrix, sexy schoolgirl, sexy cougar, sexy executive, sexy sexy, and frog. He imagined each outfit on Chucky and made it harder on himself to be in public. The clothes, as he found out, were also incredibly expensive. Not wanting to linger any further, he grabbed the cop, nurse, and schoolgirl outfits and hurried to the register. There he remembered what was waiting for him.

The cashier was a tantalizing sight. Asymmetrical black and purple hair. Silver piercings dotting her brow, nose, lips, and – he was sure – beyond. The dark mesh top she wore over her low-hanging and visible dark green bra did nothing to hide the generous swell of her breasts. Her eyes, a captivating hazel, pierced into him and demanded his attention. She looked to have little sympathy for gawker, though she also looked to be resigned to her fate at being gawked in a sex shop.

Hastily, Andy laid out the flat bundle of clothes on the counter for her to ring up. There was no avoiding having her examine his purchases. He just hoped she’d be as apathetic as she seemed and wouldn’t make a big deal of it.

Not so much.

“Looking to spice up things in the toy chest, huh?” Her tone was playfully mocking, and her voice had a slight grit to it. She was a smoker, no doubt, and likely enjoyed booze that wasn’t fruit flavored or came with a tiny umbrella. A noticeable tug on the right corner of her purple-painted lips let him know that she was just having fun with him. Still, he clearly needed more reassurance, which she was happy to give.

“Relax, I’m just teasing.” She half laughed at having to reassure him. He was cute, but he was even cuter when he was nervous. Given she’d only known him for 30 seconds, she didn’t know that he was almost always nervous. Especially around women. But especially around hot women. In an effort that would either relax or tense him up further (she was fine with either) she made a not-so-humble admittance. “I think it’s kind of hot, actually. I bought some clothes for my sex doll, too.”

“You have one?” Andy didn’t realize he had spoken until she had replied. 

“Sure!” she happily confirmed. “They’re great for practicing new moves on. Isn’t that why you got yours?” There was a good chance that wasn’t why, she knew that. He was cute enough to get laid, but clearly too nervous to take advantage of his god given gifts. Still, she couldn’t help but tease him. 

“Now, the clothes are fun, but you should also get some toys. For fun.” She was flirtatious, but she was also great at the up sell. It was one of the reasons why she was hired and given so much slack for her slacking off. She made customers stupid with lust and she was not above taking advantage of that for a fatter cash drawer. Not waiting for him to disagree with her offer, the cashier got up from her stool and made her way down the aisles.

As she did, Andy saw that the rest of her outfit was no less sexy than the top half. Tiny, black, shorts that covered as far as her plump ass and no further. It offered up a great view of the full-length stockings, with various holes torn in them. Her standard-issue goth-girl Doc Martins were loosely tied up. He wasn’t sure if it was her intention to accent her cute ass and plush thighs with her clothing choices, but that was result.

She had felt all the holes he burned into her body with his eyes but didn’t mind. He had a lusty stare behind his eyes, but he seemed harmless. Someone she’d love to tie up and make squirm. Back at the register, she planted the two toys she had picked out for him.

“This,” she started, holding aloft the dildo that made him feel slightly intimidated, “is really fun. Test how much she can stretch. If you haven’t already.” Her eyes darted down to his crotch, unashamed. He’d gotten plenty of looks at her body, she figured she was allowed a bold glance or two. The strained bulge down his right pant leg did not disappoint.

“And this,” she continued, moving onto the other toy, pulling it up by one end, “is really fun too. Anal beads,” in case he didn’t recognize them. “They make a great sound when they pop out of her ass.” His nervous silence and intimidated gulping continued to woo her. However, she was not without mercy, and decided to ring him up rather than torture him further.

“Oh,” she stopped him after handing him the discrete bags, “and take this.” The goth cashier turned around and reached up onto the top shelf. It was no accident she chose something high up, in order to show off her ass and legs to him one more time. She then handed him a black, splayed, whip. Considering the huge dent she’d made in his wallet, a freebie was the least she could do. “On the house. But don’t use that on your doll,” she warned. “That’s just for when your girlfriend comes over.”

“Oh, I don’t have a girlfriend,” Andy all too freely admitted, playing into her trap.

“Lucky me,” she purred, managing to make him somehow blush even further. Before handing him the receipt, she turned it over and scribbled down some information. “Just in case you need any customer support,” she flirtatiously offered while handing him the slip of paper with her name and number on it.

“Who’s Kyle?” he asked, reading the paper. 

“That’s me.” She was not offended by his taken-aback reaction. She was used to it.

“That’s an…” Andy tried to think of an inoffensive way to react to her name, wishing he’d not started on the road to begin with. “…interesting name.” A safe enough observation.

Kyle had heard it all before about her name. Interesting, weird, cute, funny, pretty. Thankfully, she had a template response she could slot ‘interesting’ into.

“I’m an interesting girl.”

\--X--  
As Andy was heading home, someone else beat him there: Lars. Using the key Andy had entrusted him with, Lars let himself in. Though he intended to find Andy inside, even calling out his name as he searched around, he found no one – except Chucky. 

Lars found it odd that Chucky was sitting, nude, at the kitchen table. The same dopey open mouth smile she had when he bought her. Eyes staring off into space, though somehow seemed to have more life behind them than before. Not that Lars bothered to notice. He was focused on her impeccable tits. With Andy away, Lars decided to play.

He was far rougher with her than Andy ever was, Chucky thought. She thought a lot of things. Most of them violent. However, she endured. Though she didn’t necessarily need Lars alive, killing him wouldn’t do her any favors either. Other than the rush she got when taking a life. What Lars hadn’t counted on, considering he assumed she wasn’t even alive, was how thin her patience was.

The brash 20-something yanked Chucky up from her seat and easily bent her over the table. His jeans’ crotch scraped harshly against her backside as he reached forward and groped at her tits. Her marveled at how real they felt. A solid heft but perky. Benefits of being created for the expressed purpose of sex. He pawed at her body with little to no regard to her fragility, if any existed. When his hands reached her plump backside, he squeezed and parted her cheeks, inspecting both her pink pussy and clean asshole thoroughly. He could have spent all day counting the individual freckles on her backside, but he was pressed for time. He didn’t know when Andy had left or when he’d be back, and he’d rather not be caught with his pants down.

Pants down, Lars tapped the head of his cock against either of Chucky’s cheeks. Gently he sawed his length against her labia, groaning softly in his throat at the softness. As much as he wanted to fuck her folds, he had a thought. He wasn’t sure the last time Andy had cleaned her. He wasn’t interested in shoving his cock in another man’s cum-hole. However, he came to a comfortable conclusion.

“I bet that limp dick hasn’t fucked your ass yet,” Lars said to Chucky, expecting no response. He assumed that Andy would be too shy to fuck the ass of even an inanimate object, so that’s where he’d start. His head started to part the puckered hole just slightly before things went south.

Having had enough, especially when she heard him insult Andy, Chucky rose to the occasion. In an instant, she threw her hips back at him. Lars had not entered her nearly enough to slide in as she moved. Instead, he slipped out, and Chucky’s harsh movement bent his erect cock. As he staggered back, Chucky chuckled and grinned at this pained and shocked expression. He had been punished, but not nearly enough. With a forceful kick, Chucky shoved Lars back and sent him crashing through the window. Several stories of falling later, Lars made a sickening and fatal impact on a car below.

“Why, Lars,” Chucky said, peering down at the twisted form of Andy’s former best friend, “I think you’ve fallen for me.” She let out a wicked cackle, pulling her head back in through the window before someone saw her. 

Andy, luckily or not, heard none of this. He was already in the elevator and halfway up to his apartment by the time Lars hit the street. He wouldn’t be left unawares for long, however. As soon as he got in, Chucky ran to him, threw her arms around his head, and sobbed into his chest. He could see the broken window in the kitchen behind her and realized something serious must have happened.

Chucky had explained the situation as best she could, lying when necessarily. However, it was always easiest to lie when you could offer up as much truth as possible. She was upfront about Lars letting himself in. She was blunt about Lars trying to have his way with her. She had described it as rape. Andy wasn’t sure, simply because Lars would have assumed Chucky was still just a sex doll, but the effect on Chucky would have been the same, so he felt for her. She knew it would be easier for Andy to get over his friend’s death if he saw Lars as a cruel rapist, or at best someone who came on his belongings. As for how he went out the window, well, Chucky insisted that was an accident. A slip and fall. Could happen to anyone. After all, most accidents occur in the home.

The cops grilled him, of course. He explained that he’d been out shopping. Even showed them the receipt. They of course had a few good snickers at his purchases, even as he shoved the slip back into the bag. Andy was too distraught to care. They knew he still could have gotten back in time to throw Lars out the window, but they didn’t have enough to pin the death on him. Regardless, they made it clear to him to ‘stay available,’ if they had any more questions.

It took some consoling and convincing to get Andy back to focus on her, but Chucky was persistent. It helped that many wounds quickly heal when you have a busty, naked, redhead grinding away in your lap. He resisted, weakly, but she convinced him to give in. His hard cock was all the evidence she needed that he was still open for business. Even so, she had to play an ace up her sleeve to really capture his attention.

“How about you fuck my ass, sailor?” Her brows wiggled as he snapped his attention back to her. She didn’t give him a moment to argue. She took his silence as an agreement and immediately fished out his cock. Nimbly she spun herself in her lap, facing away from him. Firmly she pushed his rod between her cheeks, letting it rest comfortably between her gentle softness. Chucky was anything but gentle, however. She wanted him. She wanted his body and his mind. She’d coveted before, but never like this.

The squirming she caused him made her shudder, which egged him on further. Just as he thought he was about to explode, she rose up. Keeping a grip on his cock, she aimed herself carefully and slowly slid down – ass first. Her pussy was tight, but her ass was something else entirely. Neither of them was sure he’d fit, but Chucky’s body was accommodating. It was willing and eager. Inch by inch he disappeared inside of her, until finally her round buttocks sat back on his lap.

With every bounce she drove away his concerns and grief. Faster and faster, gradually at an almost imperceptible pace. As good as she felt, Chucky could feel his distraction. They were in the living room, and the kitchen was in plain view of the love seat the lovers sat on. He couldn’t help but let his gaze wander from her bouncing body to the broken window. There was still blood there, in trace amounts.

Chucky threw back her head back and rested it on his shoulder. Her panting and moaning were hot and breathy. She warmed his ear with a damp humidity. Roughly she grabbed him by the back of the head and forced him to look down at her body. Forced him to admire and appreciate how tight and tender she was. How every curve was there for him and him only. She forced him to feel those curves. Her ass was grinding into his lap. She grabbed his hands and planted them on her breasts. Hooking her arms over his, she kept them in place. Back her hand with to the back of his head, while the other busied itself with her radiating pussy.

While she wasn’t going to let him look at the window, she would allow herself to do so. In fact, she desired it. Though the sight distressed Andy, it excited Chucky. She had taken a life, quickly and needlessly. Lars’s life was forfeit the moment he walked in and spied Chucky at the table. He’d given his life to her and she tossed it away, relishing in the waste. It made her feel powerful. Alive. Horny. She’d struggled not to fuck Andy then and there when he came through the door. Sitting in his bedroom as she waited for him to be done with the cops was torture. But she had his body now, deep inside her. As he bit into her shoulder, she knew she had his mind, too.

The two of them came together, Chucky shortly after Andy. He left his seed deep inside her. She’d gladly clean herself out for him. After they came, Andy slumped in the chair, nearly passing out. He’d had a long, arousing, confusing, depressing day. Chucky was still charged, however, but gave him a break. She took her fingers out of her cunt and inspected them.

“Wet?” she muttered to herself. While the sex doll form as animated, it wasn’t human. She didn’t produce sweat, cum, tears, blood – nothing. A human mind in an artificial body. Yet she was looking at her own sticky fluid bridging between her thumb and index finger. She tasted it instinctively. She could taste. Another oddity. Is this body becoming…human? If it was, she couldn’t be happier. She hadn’t planned on staying in the doll, initially, but if it meant staying with Andy, she could think of no better body for him to enjoy. 

As Andy rested, Chucky smeared a bit of her cum on his stubbled cheek – marking him. She was his and he was hers, and Chucky would let no one else have him.

No one.

\--X--

A few days later, Chucky started to share the good news with Andy; that she was becoming more and more human. To herself, she rationalized it as part of the spell she used. In order to get more action from Andy she told him it was because of all the live-giving sperm he was pumping into her. A harmless lie that benefitted them both. To celebrate, Andy ordered pizza. She was still doll enough that she couldn’t eat any, but he promised to fill her mouth up with something hot and gooey later.

Three hard raps came at the door. The sound overpowered the sound of Andy spanking her backside as she laid across his lap. Chucky offered to answer, dressed in her schoolgirl uniform, but Andy was still worried she’d be recognized as a sex doll and not a person. He wouldn’t dare risk losing her. So, Chucky hid in the other room.

The box was handed off the Andy. It featured an Italian chef stereotype, winking and giving the OK gesture with one hand. The other hand gripped an intimidatingly large breadstick. The establishment was famous for their jumbo breadsticks. “Open wide!” the caricature said on the box. While Andy had been given the pizza, he had forgotten the money.

“Oh shit!” he blurted, patting his pants. “Uh, just wait here, I’ll go get some cash from my room!” Andy sprinted away from the groaning man.

The delivery guy wandered into the apartment, not wanting to risk having the door slammed on him. His eyes studied the dull decorating Andy had done. His brows knitted at the line of framed anime posters he had on either side of his wall-mounted TV. What really caught his eye was the thick dildo brazenly placed upright on the coffee table. 

“Heh, what a fag,” the smirking man said to himself. He gave no consideration that it was a toy meant for Andy’s girlfriend/sex doll. In the little time he’d known Andy, he figured he couldn’t get laid if he tried – hence the dildo. 

Though he’d spoken out of earshot of Andy, Chucky heard the insulting four words. She sneered from behind the door, watching him judge her fuck buddy. Her fingers pressed into the door frame, bending in a way only she, with her sex doll body, could tolerate. She wanted to strangle him then and there, but Andy came back into view. Good ol’ Andy. The sight of him warmed her heart. 

But she was, at heart, a killer.

Money in hand, the delivery guy counted it and gave a quick sneer to Andy before he left. Andy couldn’t figure out the reason for the glare until a minute after the door closed.

“Oh shit!” he said for the second time. “I forgot the tip!” Even quicker than before, Andy sprinted to his bedroom to find some more cash before the delivery guy drove off. Chucky, meanwhile, decided to deliver the tip herself. Grabbing it from the table, Chucky excused herself and left the apartment for the first time in weeks.

The delivery guy was a few floors below Andy’s and a few floors still from the exit. That’s when Chucky called out to him. 

A heavenly body made for sin. Bouncing subtly with every step. Her breasts jiggling inside her button up white blouse, undone for expansive cleavage and tied up beneath her breasts to show off her tight tummy. Hips flared out, promising an impressive backside inside her plaid skirt. Her pure white stockings barely stood out against her creamy flesh. She’d grabbed his attention with a simple “hey,” and now she owned it outright. 

It made the next part easy. 

“You forgot your tip,” she sweetly said, with an undertone of sluttiness. 

He’d always hoped something like this would happen in his tenure as a delivery driver. Despite his hope, he also assumed it’d never happen.

And it never would.

“Open wide,” she said, her smirk matching his before his faded after her strange request. Suddenly, her hand leaped out and struck his throat. Air escaped his mouth as he gasped. With his mouth opened wide, Chucky gave him his tip.

Right between his lips she shoved the head of the dildo he’d smirked mockingly at. Inch by inch she forced it down his throat. With every inch, her cackling grew more manic and crueler. Despite her diminutive frame, compared to him, she’d overpowered him easily. Chucky knew how to subdue any prey, regardless of size. When the fake balls touched his chin, she reached up and pinched his nostrils shut.

He had been struggling before, but now his survival instinct kicked in. He tried to push her off him, but she was unnaturally strong. Her skin also felt unnatural. Her eyes, her mouth, and especially her laugh was all inhuman. His throat burned and strained as his lungs struggled. Moments after going blue in the face, his body had taken all it could and gave up. Chucky felt the familiar and welcome sensation of a living body go suddenly still against her. She craved it and now she relished it. 

Finally, Andy had collected the bills needed to pay the generous tip he felt he owed the delivery guy. Just as he reached the door, Chucky appeared there. Both went wide in the eyes in surprise.

“Chucky! What were you doing out of the apartment?” Though he’d never made it an expressed rule she couldn’t leave, they both agreed she shouldn’t. Yet there she was, outside the threshold, smiling warmly. 

“I had to give the delivery guy something,” she sweetly put. Her hands slid along his chest and to his shoulders before meeting at the back of his neck. Chucky’s big blue eyes stared up at him, pulling him in and forcing forgiveness.

“What…what did you give him?” Andy asked, unaware that his hands had decided to clasp to her tiny waist. 

“Just the tip.”

\--X--

Had the two murders been the end of it, there may have been a chance for a happy, somewhat normal, life for Andy and Chucky.

Of course, that wasn’t the case.

One night, Andy came home from work. Late. Chucky was upset, her body having been craving him all day and now he had the nerve to make her wait even longer. Yet upon seeing his face, all that ire washed away. She happily jumped into his arms, wearing nothing but an apron. Even the streak of kisses she ran from his ear to his collar bone wasn’t enough to put a smile on his face.

Andy had been late due to his boss. A “slave driver,” as he called her. He was so exhausted he wasn’t able to fuck Chucky that night; all he could do was eat her out. That would not do. As Chucky sat on his face, his hands gripped around her juicy cheeks, her crotch grinding in his features, she glared at the headboard. She thought about who kept him from her. She thought about making it right. Soon her sneer turned into a horny smile. Her fingers gripped Andy’s hair and pulled him in tight against her pelvis. Her thighs squeezed around his head as she trapped him against her. As she thought of violent revenge, she’d unconsciously trapped Andy against her steamy sex. His tongue had been darting in her before, but now he was just gasping against her folds – unknowingly turning her on more. Luckily for him, she came before he got truly worried. 

The next day, when Andy went into work, the office was a buzz. There was always gossip going on between people, but the conversation looked different. It looked serious. It looked dire. Even Andy’s innate shyness could keep him from asking what everyone was talking about.  
“It’s Mrs. Mancini,” one of his closer, but still not close, co-workers told him. “She was found dead in her home.”

Andy, of course, was stunned. What would stun him more was the cause of her death.

“They found her sitting backwards on a chair, bound, with her back completely stripped off.” The co-worker’s explanation only confused Andy, so he went on to explain. “Apparently someone had whipped all the flesh and even the meat off her back. I hear you could even see her spine through all the gore.” Andy’s hand covered his mouth as his face went pale then green. “They said the killer used a whip of some kind, like a cat-o-nine-tails. But they had put barbs at the end of the…whippy things. Fucking horrific.” 

Fucking horrific indeed.

For days Andy was still a bit shaken. Chucky at the very least was kind enough to offer up her condoling services whenever he needed them. Since the office had been told to stay home for the next few days, Andy got a lot of servicing. Whenever he looked distraught or worried, she’d only need shove her tits or ass in his face and he’d forget about all his worries.

Eventually, the constant banging of his headboard against his wall had upset his neighbor beyond acceptance. The pounding at his door couldn’t be ignored, so he paused his pounding of Chucky’s dripping cunt. She’d fought to keep him there, her legs and arms wrapped around him. Playfully, Andy took her with him. He carried her to the door, still buried inside her with her legs and arms around him. Andy opened the door just enough to peer out into the hall, hiding a squirming Chucky gripped around his torso, his hand supporting her pert butt. 

It was Mr. Dourif. A humorless man, but one who never had problems with Andy in the past. Even so, he didn’t take it easy on lecturing the young man. Andy didn’t mind, though. While Mr. Dourif ranted, Chucky squirmed against him and softly raised her hips as much as she could before sliding back down. She wanted to see just how inconspicuous he could be. To get back at her, he slipped a finger into her asshole, forcing her to stifle her cry by biting into his shoulder.

After the man had shared his piece, Andy hastily closed the door and threw Chucky against it. As Mr. Dourif walked off, he heard the loud bang and then then loud banging that followed. 

Heading home from work, Andy was stopped at his door by his neighbor’s wife, Mrs. Dourif. An older woman, but still attractive. She wore her age on her skin, but a healthy diet and exercise kept everything high and tight. A body and sexual appetite like hers were wasted on her husband.

She had always been very flirtatious with Andy, though neither acted on anything. Andy didn’t because she was married and he just assumed she was being overly friendly, not actually interested. She didn’t do anything because she was hoping the strapping young lad would take charge and fuck her up against the wall while biting her neck and pulling her hair. Maybe her husband would catch them one day, shaming him as Andy filled her. Harmless, fun, thoughts, she rationalized.

That day was no different. She was handsy with him, but not aggressively so. Plenty of teasing remarks and innuendo lobbed his way with her breathy, smoking-affected voice. Her voice reminded him of Kathleen Turner, ala Jessica Rabbit. As did her bust. The connection had kept him warm on many lonely nights. As always, nothing came of their interaction; nothing positive anyway. 

After she let him go, Andy entered his apartment and found Chucky on the couch, arms crossed, forcing a smile when he greeted her. He could see she was upset, but she refused to explain why. So, to cheer her up, he made a suggestion.

“You know, there’s still one more toy we haven’t tried,” Andy offered. Chucky had enjoyed the dildo and whip, even though he’d been recommended not to try the whip on her – but she was tougher than she looked. He just wished he hadn’t misplaced them. So, when he said there was a third toy for her, her eyes lit up and she bounced her way to the bedroom.

Taking the box of anal beads out of the bag, a slip of paper fell out. Picking it up, Andy was reminded of Kyle and the phone number she’d written on the back. He felt somewhat guilty for not calling her back sooner, though he was heavily distracted. Speaking of, Chucky’s come-hither voice and crude verbiage of, “Andyyy, come here and fuuuuck meeee,” distracted him from thoughts of Kyle.

But not for long.

Even while he was dick-deep inside Chucky, pounding into her perpetually tight pussy and popping out anal beads one by one, his thoughts drifted toward Kyle. If he didn’t have an insatiable sex kitten waiting at home for him every day, he likely would have thought of Kyle a lot more. He also wouldn’t have acted on anything, despite her obvious interest. However, fucking Chucky day and night, basking in her admiration and lust, had given Andy a lot of confidence. He was even able to hold his own with Mrs. Dourif, giving her a few flirty comments of his own. 

He had one hand gripping one end of the string of beads, tugging every now and again to elicit the delightful sound Kyle had promised. His other hand was gripping Chucky’s hair, pulling her head back as her tongue to loll out. The only way he knew to pause her constant dirty talk, not that he minded it necessarily, was to fuck her into a stupor. The beads, hair pulling, and hips smacking against her buns certainly helped in that regard.

Usually it was Chucky that wore him out, but over time Andy was able to match her intensity better and better. Recently, he’d even begun outpacing her. Much to their shared delight. As Chucky lay peacefully on the bed, the slick anal beads resting beside her, Andy excused himself. 

Andy’s mind was occupied with Kyle, and he felt compelled to call her. There was a pang of guilt in him, for sure. However, he rationalized his behavior. Chucky, according to her, had been sent down to teach him how to talk to and fuck girls. While she hadn’t really taught him how to talk to anyone, the confidence she instilled in him gave him the courage to call Kyle. An innocent gesture, he reasoned. However, setting up a date with her for the following day wasn’t all that innocent. Excited, Andy repeated her address as she gave it to him. He wanted to be absolutely sure he got her address right.

Unfortunately, he did.

\--X--

Andy almost sprinted home from work. He had convinced himself that his “date” with Kyle was just going to be a platonic one. Movie, maybe some coffee. His heart, and his cock, knew that his intentions were anything but platonic. As excited as he was, when he came upon his apartment building, his heart started beating faster. Not out of excitement, but panic. 

There was an ambulance outside, rising up out of modest crowd of people. Andy briskly made his way over, his curiosity piqued. Though slightly annoyed he wasn’t able to get into his apartment to get changed before his date, he was more concerned for whomever was in the body bag being wheeled out on a stretcher.

“Who is that?” Andy asked to no one in particular, hoping someone in the murmuring crowd could answer him. To his luck, someone did. 

“Mrs. Dourif,” answered the building’s resident gossip hound. “They found her strangled to death in her apartment.” She cozied up to Andy, all too eager to once again pass along the information she’d overheard. 

“Strangled? She was murdered?” The woman’s curt nod sent chills down his spine.

“That’s not even the worst part. Apparently, someone choked her with a sex toy.” Her emphasis came with an eager look to see his reaction. He was less disgusted and more horrified than she had been, thus casting silent judgment on him. Regardless, she continued. “What did they call it? Oh! Anal beads.” Her volume dropped, not eager to let anyone hear her utter the word, even though half the crowd had already heard it from her.

Andy cast a bewildered and skeptical look at her. The situation was depressing, but it had just become strange. The gossip gave another curt nod with pursed lips, disapproving of the toy even having been in the late Mrs. Dourif’s apartment.

“Isn’t that just disgusting? Murder, sure, but murder with a sex toy?” She gave a breathless gasp as if it was the first time she’d heard what had happened. “What as the world come to? We may even have a serial killer on the loose!”

“Serial killer?” Andy looked over at the stout woman as the ambulance noisily drove off.

“Well sure. First the delivery boy and now Mrs. Dourif.”

“Delivery boy?” Andy continued to repeat what she said, hoping she’d make sense of it. Her eyes lit up when she could see he hadn’t heard.

“Oh my, yes. They found him out in the dumpster the other day. He’d been suffocated, too, but he wasn’t strangled, oh no. They found him with a…dildo down his throat.” She shuddered after whispering the dirty word and thinking about the scene again. “Such devilry!”

Pieces were starting to fall into place for Andy, though he hoped he was wrong. Four deaths in as many weeks. A distressing enough fact on its own, but what multiplied his dread was that each of the deceased were linked to him in some way. He couldn’t be sure the delivery guy who’d died was the same one who delivered his pizza earlier in the month, but it was hard to ignore the pattern. 

Three dead. Murdered by sex toys. Each toy matching one he’d bought weeks ago. Although Lars hadn’t died in such a way, Andy was suspecting that his death was no accident. The connections were becoming too strong. The possibilities narrowing too quickly. There was only one person whom he could think of that could have perpetrated the crimes.

Chucky.

His eyes cast to his window high up on the building. He wondered if he’d see Chucky there at the newly replaced kitchen window. For the first time, he dreaded going up there. He dreaded seeing her. She had always been so sweet and loving to him, but he couldn’t deny an anger he saw in her. Now and again something would happen that would set her off, but she was always quick to hide it. He’d been in denial that it was an issue, but he couldn’t deny things any longer. He wanted to go upstairs and confront her, hear her side and hopefully clear things up. But he was afraid. Afraid of her.

Four people had died and each one had a close connection to him. He feared who might be next, who he should warn, but there weren’t many people in his life to begin with. Then a face flashed into his mind and he felt his stomach twist. Sparing not another second, Andy raced as quickly as he could to Kyle’s apartment.

Kyle was putting the finishing touches on her look. A black tee, frayed at the sleeves and hem; cut low, of course, to display some distracting cleavage. She couldn’t wait to make him blush with her chest. A red and black plaid skirt with a studded black belt hanging loosely on her hips. Underneath her clothes was a full body fishnet outfit, reaching from her toes to her collarbone, leaving only her arms bare. As she applied the black lipstick, three rough raps came at her door.

“Someone’s eager,” Kyle said before opening the door, greeting the early arrival. “What the hell?”

The woman standing at her door looked familiar. Were she wearing regular clothes, she might not have recognized her. However, her visitor was dressed in a cop uniform, though certainly not official. Snug and revealing shorts and a blue shirt unbuttoned to display her own tantalizing cleavage. It was an outfit she’d seen before. It was an officially branded Good Lay outfit.

And she was an officially branded Good Lay sex doll.

Seeing the sex doll standing before her was a concerning sight. What was more concerning was when the redhead suddenly slammed her forehead against Kyle’s, knocking the goth on her ass.

“Hi. I’m Chucky,” she greeted as Kyle sat up. As Chucky menacingly stepped forward, a murderous glint in her eye, Kyle began to distance herself as best she could. Chucky pouted mockingly at Kyle’s fear. “Relax, ma’am. I’m just here to ask you a few questions,” she said, playing up her cop persona. “Like, ‘who do you think you are?’ and ‘where do you get off?’” Each question was followed up with a painful kick to Kyle’s stomach and a sickening laugh. 

Kyle struggled for breath, which should have delighted Chucky. Yet, seeing her face sickened Chucky. Sneering, the sex doll kicked Kyle over onto her stomach. Suddenly, Chucky dropped down on her back, sitting there and pinning her to the floor. As Kyle began to fight to get her off, Chucky pushed down on the back of her head, forcing her face into the carpet.

“You know, I was going to have you munch my rug, before I killed you, but I just can’t stand the sight of your face. So, this will have to do.” Chucky laughed while she grinded Kyle’s face into the floor. Shortly after, Chucky saw the black choker Kyle wore around her neck.

“Choker? Don’t mind if I do!” Chucky laughed at her sick joked and then slipped her hand between the choker and Kyle’s neck. Roughly she pulled back, squeezing the band against Kyle’s throat and threatening to suffocate her.

“I gotta say, though, I like your look. Big titty goth GF. Reminds me of an ex-girlfriend. I think I’ll raid your wardrobe when I’m done with you. I’m sure Andy will agree that I would look better in them than you.” 

Kyle was starting to black out, the sounds of her struggling and Chucky’s laughter becoming fainter as she weakened. Just before her body gave out, Chucky released her grip as the redhead was tackled off Kyle’s back. Now it was Andy who was sitting on Chucky. 

When he had arrived in the hall, he saw that Kyle’s door was ajar. He rushed in and, upon seeing Chucky straddling Kyle on the floor, choking her, he leaped, literally, into action. He expected to have to restrain her, fight off her struggles, after he pinned her. However, she wasn’t moving. Chucky had hit her head on the edge of the coffee table as the two went down. She had recently discovered blood had begun pumping through her newly formed veins after she cut herself in the kitchen. She had been so excited she had to show Andy. So, when Andy went to check her pulse, there was something to check.

“She’s still alive,” he said with a surprising amount of relief.

“Andy,” Kyle said, reminding him she was there, “what the hell is going on?” Kyle watched him get up, though made sure to keep Chucky in her peripheral just in case.

“I’m sorry, Kyle. This…this is Chucky. My sex doll.” He wasn’t sure how to explain it other than the blunt, unbelievable, truth.

“I can see that,” the expert on sex toys confirmed. “What is she doing in my apartment? How is she alive? And why the fuck did she just try to kill me?!” Kyle grew more frustrated with every question, doing her best to not hyperventilate. All Andy could do was try to remain calm as to not make things worse.

“Honestly, I can’t answer any of those questions because I have no idea, either. She just showed up in my life one day and…god, I knew it was weird, but I didn’t think this would happen!” Andy was working through the strangeness of the situation himself. “And now I don’t know what to do with her. Can I even turn her over to the police? She can fake being a lifeless sex doll really well,” he said, remembering how she went stiff while the cops searched his bedroom.

“I’ll tell you what you do. You fucking bash her brains in is what you do. If she even has any,” Kyle snarled, ready to spit on Chucky.

“I can’t do that!” 

“Well you don’t have to do that, but you can’t let her live.”

“I…I can’t. I can’t just kill her. Psychopathic serial killer or no, she’s still important to me. Is that bizarre?” he asked, looking to Kyle for validation.

“Yes. Yes it is,” she answered with a huff, offering no such validation.

“Well, that’s the reality. I can’t kill her, but I can’t just let her roam free either…” As Andy tried to solve the puzzle, Kyle offered up a solution.

“I have an idea. But we’ll need to drive her there,” she cryptically offered. Andy had no ideas of his own, so he had no choice but to accept hers.

“She might wake up,” he worried. “Do you have anything we can bind her with?” Kyle smirked at his question.

“You’ve only known me a short while, so you have no idea how silly a question that is.”

\--X--

Chucky woke some time later. She felt dizzy, but she shook off the spell so she could see where she was. She wanted to reach up and cradle her throbbing head. However, she couldn’t lift her arm. Nor her other arm. Not even her legs were budging. Looking at her wrists, she saw they were strapped tight in leather, snug, cuffs and she assumed her ankles were similarly bound. The cuffs themselves were secured to the pommel horse she was currently straddling. Chucky looked like a stuck pig on a roast over a fire.

“What the…What the fuck is going on?” Chucky angrily asked. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to see who was responsible. The walls looked spongey and the room was dimly lit. A couple racks of expert level sex toys were against the walls.

“I’m sorry about this, Chucky.” 

She recognized his voice immediately. It was Andy. He stepped around to squat in front of her, so he could speak to her eye to eye.

“Andy? What’s going on? Where am I?” Chucky wasn’t against the idea of bondage, she just expected him to ask first.

“You’re in Kyle’s…uh…” He was trying to find the words to describe it, while not using the term Kyle had defined the room as.

“It’s my sex dungeon.” Kyle smugly said from behind Chucky, causing the doll to jerk in anger. “It’s a storage unit that I outfitted with some soundproof lining. For when I have company over.” Kyle didn’t have enough room in her apartment for all her sexy possessions, and her neighbors had complained about the loud noises coming from her place. The storage unit was a good compromise, she found.

“You’ve killed people, Chucky,” Andy pointed out. “I don’t know why, but you did.” Anger. Jealousy. Homicidal thoughts. “I can’t turn you in, but I can’t kill you either…at least not directly.” Any hopefulness that existed on Chucky’s face was scrubbed away. “Kyle has this unit paid up for months. I don’t know how human you’ve become or will become. I don’t know if you need food or water. Maybe someone will find you before you have to learn the hard way. But by then, Kyle and I will be long gone. Goodbye, Chucky.”

“Andyyy,” Chucky called out as he stood, her voice pained and sad. “Don’t do this, Andy. I’m your friend to the end, remember?” 

“This is the end, friend,” Andy put plainly. 

Saying that put Chucky into a rage. She struggled even harder against her bounds. He hated seeing her like that. He hated seeing her, period. After all she’d done. Kyle was all too happy to watch. Somberly he walked away from her, leaving her alone in the center of the sex dungeon.

“Please, Andy, please! Get back here, you little shit! I’m going to fucking kill you, Andy! I love you, Andy! I’m going to rip your heart out!” Chucky bounced between loving and hateful at breakneck speeds. She was already unhinged, but now Andy was seeing just how disturbed she really was. He didn’t want to see anymore. 

“Nooooo!” Chucky screamed out with a mix of fear and rage. When the doors closed, Andy and Kyle could no longer hear her.

But it would be far from the last time they would see her.


End file.
